<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Useful Magic by DoomsDaisy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034980">Useful Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsDaisy/pseuds/DoomsDaisy'>DoomsDaisy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Clones, Coming Untouched, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsDaisy/pseuds/DoomsDaisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trey catches Cater utilizing his unique magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trey Clover/Cater Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Useful Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trey didn't know what to do. He had assumed that Cater was out and about somewhere on campus, considering how it was the weekend and the sun was shining. Trey had only wanted to dip into his room real quick and retrieve the alchemy notes he had lent to him the other day, but instead he had caught his friend in a compromising situation, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater was stretched out on the bed with someone on top of him, their mouths moving slow and sloppy against each other, hands down the front of each others pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey's first reaction was burning jealousy, followed by stinging hurt. It was no secret to the dorm (and the rest of the campus) that him and Cater were close. Trey had even caught wind that many students and people online thought they were dating-- something that Trey was deeply pleased with, even if it wasn't true. And even if Cater didn't like him in such a way, they still shared everything with each other….at least, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing him with someone else was jarring, and with his hand still on the doorknob and the door still only partially open, he found himself frozen in place. But as his senses came to and the initial surprise wore off, he realized that he had missed a very crucial detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater was by himself. Or, rather, Cater was </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The relief Trey felt only lasted for a moment before it fully occurred to him what he was seeing, and the cold adrenaline in his veins turned molten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater was using his unique magic to masturbate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>So this is what you get up</em> <em>to,</em> Trey thought as he swallowed around the lump in his throat. He tried to will himself to shut the door, but his body was operating independently, or maybe it had just completely shut down-- either way it went, he wasn't moving, and if he was being absolutely sincere with himself, he wasn't exactly devastated at that fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cater on his back moaned as he broke the kiss and rolled his head to the side, allowing the other full access to his neck, which was quickly smothered in loud, open mouthed kisses. Every wet sound and sigh and whimper made Trey's stomach jolt and quiver, and soon enough his cock was throbbing in time with his hectic heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>How slutty…</em> Trey licked his lips nervously, <em>You really like that, huh?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much to look at-- the bottom Cater was blissed out of his mind, hand deep in the other's unfastened pants and moving quickly, intent on jacking his partner off as he was showered in kisses and doted upon. The one on top was more dominant, his noises closer to a growl as he humped his hips against the hand and returned the favor with his own hand with even more vigor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was the real one? Trey's eyes kept flicking between the two, and he couldn't decide which was the original-- and which place Trey would rather replace. The bottom was so receptive and appreciative, it was all too easy to imagine being the one sucking at his throat to make him writhe and moan. But also...having Cater pin him down, hungrily touching him and dominating him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand tightened on the doorknob, inadvertently making it clack. Trey quickly held his breath, but it didn't really matter-- Cater was completely lost in himself. Trey could probably walk in the middle of the room without him noticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he had the balls to do something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey slowly let out his breath and wettened his lips. He needed to leave, as much as he didn't want to. It had been pure luck that he hadn't been caught up until that point, and the longer he stayed was only pressing that luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the top Cater slid his hand out of the other's pants and began kissing downwards as his body followed. Trey knew what was coming next, and damned if he was going to miss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottom Cater knew what was coming too and lifted his hips just enough for his double to slide them down to his thighs and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god. Actually <em>seeing</em> Cater's cock out and bare almost felt like an out of body experience. It was swollen and red and twitching, the color so much more prominent with the deep ginger of his trimmed pubic hair. Trey's lips parted just as the top Cater opened his mouth, and he moaned lowly under the sound of the bottom Cater's own moan as the tip was licked. What he wouldn't <em>give</em> to taste Cater's cock, to feel the salty heat of it pressed against his tongue--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey carefully raised his hand and pressed three of his fingers together before sliding them shallowly in his mouth, mimicking the wet licks he was seeing. Just pretending to suck Cater off had his own cock aching and smearing precum against his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhhhh fuck, oh <em>fuckohfuck-</em>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time Cater had spoken, and it had Trey's knees almost giving out with how desperate and breathy it was. His hips jerked forward in an empty rut as he bit into his fingers to stop from groaning (and maybe, he had to admit, to stop from cumming right there on the spot). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The top Cater seemed to enjoy the outburst too, because he immediately dipped his head down to take the cock to the base, his cheeks hollowing in a long, hard suck that had the other Cater arching from the bed with a high whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-not so much--" Cater panted quietly, hands fisting in the sheets, "Not so <em>much</em>, I d-don't wanna, fffff--- c-cum yet--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The top Cater wasn't having it though-- he knew that the bottom Cater was getting close, and only bared down more, bobbing his head hard and fast, saliva squelching lewdly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey didn't want to risk mimicking the fast movement and getting caught so he settled for flicking his tongue roughly over his finger tips, imagining it was the head of Cater's cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>You don't really want me to stop, do you?</em> Trey could feel the heat building in his core as he watched Cater's body jerk and writhe, <em>You wanna cum in my mouth, don't you? Go ahead, let go for me, oh fuck, Cater--</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Trey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Trey could have sworn that his soul left his body. He completely froze in horror, only to realize that he hadn't been caught-- Cater was calling his name while climaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey pulled his fingers out of his mouth in disbelief as the top Cater shimmered away, leaving the bottom Cater alone on his bed, back arching gorgeously away from the mattress and cock jerking and spilling hot and thick down its length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhhh, <em>ohhh</em>--" Cater's chest was hitching and pathetic, broken noises tore from his throat as he rolled through his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely untouched, Trey felt himself tip over as well, semen spurting messily in his underwear and quickly soaking into his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his legs threatening to give out and had enough presence of mind to stumble back away from the door. His  head was light and his legs were stiff and numb. Panting, he reached down to loosely jack himself off through his pants, jerking and shivering through the rest of his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. That definitely wasn't supposed to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Fuck</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still high on adrenaline, Trey took off into a clumsy sprint down the hall. He was terrified that someone might catch him with the obvious wet spot on the front of his pants, but it didn't stop the giddy smile from sneaking onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He said my name-- he was thinking of me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>